Historia de un Eclipse
by SirOraOra
Summary: "Ahí se encontraba ella...rodeada de un caos del cual yo era responsable, no pude protegerla, ni estar a su lado cuando mas me necesitaba... Pero ésto no volverá a pasar, encontraré la verdad para que logremos estar unidas de nuevo, unidas como el sol y la luna, ser un eclipse."


" _Ahí se encontraba ella, parada en el medio de todo este caos del cual yo soy responsable. Responsable de no apoyarla, responsable de no estar junto a ella en un momento como este, responsable de no protegerla…_

 _Ahí se encontraba ella, brillando con el resplandor de la luna en medio de la plaza central de nuestro pueblo, y a su alrededor, la mayor parte de los Solaris se encontraban muertos."_

— _D-Diana… que hiciste…—_

" _No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, no quería creerlo. Diana, mi mejor amiga, la cual siempre estuvo conmigo, era la causante de esta masacre"_

— _Leona… no deberías estar aquí—  
— ¿Q-Que pasó? , respóndeme ¡Diana!—_

 _"Ya no podía aguantar, sentía una desesperación al verla ahí, mirándome fijamente sin responder…"_

 _—Ellos te ocultaron muchas cosas, Leona, cosas que tú, "la elegida del sol", más que nadie debería saber. Ellos merecían esto… las cosas que mi pueblo y yo sufrimos no tienen ninguna justificación, los Solari deben de pagar su deuda… con sangre—  
— ¿De qué hablas?—_

 _"Ella se giró y me dió la espalda. Ya no podía aguantar: De un momento para otro todo se convirtió en ira dentro de mí. Entre lagrimas desenfundé mi espada y decidí atacarla, si no iba a responder por las buenas iba a ser por las malas.  
Logré embestirla y tirarla al suelo, quedando encima de ella. Tomé sus manos y la miré fijamente a los ojos… ella estaba llorando"_

 _—L-Lo lamento, Leona, pero debes descubrir la verdad por ti misma —  
— ¿De qué hablas, Diana?—  
—Los Lunari—_

 _"Al escuchar eso de repente todo quedó en blanco para mí… Me había desmayado. Al despertar no sabía dónde estaba, pero Diana ya no se encontraba conmigo. Me levanté lo más despacio posible y salí de la habitación. Parece que me encontraba en el santuario de la ciudad. Al llegar a la sala principal los sabios de la aldea me miraron y rápidamente se acercaron para ver cómo me encontraba, me dijeron que dormí por tres días. Estaba sorprendida, pero dejé de lado eso para poder preguntar sobre lo que me concernía"_

 _— ¿Qué pasó con Diana?—  
_

" _Los sabios me dijeron que cuando me encontraron no estaba con ellos la "hereje", que debía pagar las consecuencias de sus actos. En ese momento recordé lo que me dijo Diana"  
—L-Lunaris…—_

" _De un segundo a otro la cara de los sabios cambió drásticamente: No podían creer lo que dije, eso me causó más intriga, pero al intentar preguntar qué o quiénes eran, los sabios pusieron como excusa que tenían asuntos más importantes que atender y que no preguntara sobre eso si no quería causar pánico en el pueblo. Tuve que aceptar lo que me dijeron, pero de alguna manera u otra encontraría mi respuesta… ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que pagar, Diana?¿Por qué te fuste sin despedirte…Sin explicarme lo que pasaba?. Llegada la noche decidí que si los sabios no me daban la respuesta yo la buscaría por mí misma. Me saqué mi armadura y sigilosamente salí del pueblo. Me adentré en el bosque, a la zona que estaba prohibida para los Solari, y recordé lo que me dijo Diana hace muchos años:"_

 _— Diana, ¿Dónde vas todas las noches? El bosque es peligroso, y si los ancianos te descubren entrando a la zona prohibida te castigarán… Otra vez.—  
—No me importa lo que esos vejestorios me digan, yo sé que hay algo más que el sol… En ese bosque se esconde la verdad y cuando la consiga esos ancianos la verán, tendrán que retractar todas esas cosas que me dijeron—_

— _Si tú lo dices… Cuando lo descubras acude a mí, yo te ayudaré a que entren en razón—  
— ¿D-De verdad?—  
—Claro Diana, para eso están las amigas ¿Cierto?  
—Si, Gracias—  
"En ese momento no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que Diana estaba sufriendo, ella solo quería saber la verdad y ser reconocida por los ancianos: No por ser una rebelde y buena para nada, sino por ser tan sabia e inteligente como ellos o incluso más. Siempre la admiré… Desde pequeñas fuimos obligadas a convertirnos en guerreras debido a nuestras tradiciones, en la academia fuimos muy unidas y mientras el tiempo fue pasando nos acercamos más y más. Al llegar nuestra adolescencia Diana empezó a interesarse por la Luna y a pasar más tiempo en el bosque, siempre que la descubrían la castigaban, y con el tiempo llegó a ser excluida por el pueblo… excepto por mí. _

_Yo ya no la quería como una amiga… Quería ser más cercana a ella, pero el día en el que todo cambió para nosotras llegó… El Rito de Kor. Que cruel es el destino en ésta vida ¿No?. Al momento de iniciar el ritual los primeros jóvenes que fueron elegidos para pelear… Fuimos Diana y yo. Quedé atónita, no quería pelear contra ella: No me importaba luchar con otro pero… No quería matar a Diana, iba a negarme a pelear pero Diana me tomó de la mano y me arrastró a la arena"_

— _Diana ¿Qué haces?... No quiero pelear.  
—Yo tampoco quiero pelear, Leona, pero si no lo hacemos moriremos las dos—_

" _Al terminar de decir esto Diana desenfundó su espada y comenzó a atacarme, yo solo intentaba esquivar y cubrir sus golpes, pero mientras ella atacaba, vi unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, algo que no podía aguantar era verla llorar, cubrí su último ataque y la tiré al piso. Los ancianos me dieron la orden de que la ejecute… En ese momento Diana sonreía llena de lágrimas y un "Te amo" salió de sus labios, después de eso un brillo cayó del cielo sobre mí y a partir de ese momento me convertí en el Radiante Amanecer, después de eso logré que los ancianos perdonaran la vida de Diana, pero a cambio debía de dejar el pueblo y vivir en el templo para aprender todo sobre la tribu, esto provoco que Diana y yo nos distanciáramos… Pero el amor que sentía por ella no se disipó incluso después de tres años. Cuando volví al pueblo lo primero que hice fue ir a buscar a Diana. Cuando la vi ella había cambiado por completo, era más hermosa de lo que recordaba, pero en su rostro ya no se encontraba esa sonrisa con la cual siempre estaba, incluso cuando la castigaban; tenía un rostro serio e inexpresivo. No tuve el valor para acercarme, así que me dirigí a mi hogar a ver a mi familia y descansar, había sido un viaje largo desde la cima del monte Targon hasta el pueblo. Al llegar a mi hogar mi familia me recibió muy alegre, luego de almorzar decidí recostarme en mi cama para poder pensar en cómo encarar a Diana más tarde, pero el cansancio que traía conmigo provocó que me quedase dormida. Al despertarme ya era de noche y se escuchaba gente gritando afuera. Salí de mi casa y vi un tumulto de gente con antorchas y lanzas, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pregunté a uno de los pobladores que pasaba y me contestó que una hereje traicionó a la tribu e iba a pagar con su vida, me temí lo peor. Volví adentro y me coloqué mi armadura completa. Salí corriendo para ver qué pasaba, necesitaba apurarme y llegar al lugar de la ejecución, pero a mitad de camino un rayo de luz blanca cayó del cielo, quedé sorprendida pero seguí corriendo lo más rápido que podía con la armadura que llevaba, mientras más me acercaba la gente empezaba a gritar y correr hacia atrás, llegué al lugar y ahí estaba ella, ahí es donde todo ésto comenzó"_

" _Seguía caminando por el bosque recordando lo que me había dicho Diana, me adentré a la zona prohibida y pasando entre unas rocas encontré un templo, de seguro ésto era de lo que Diana hablaba, en éste lugar se encontraba la verdad.  
Entré en el templo con cuidado: No sabía que cosas podrían habitar ahí, y mientras más avanzaba notaba que las estatuas eran diferentes a las del templo Solari, la mayoría estaban marcadas en la frente con un símbolo que parecía una luna rodeada por una media luna, ¿Qué era ese extraño lugar?. Llegué al centro del templo en donde había una gran mesa, en ella había muchos pergaminos, libros y notas. Intenté descifrar lo que decían pero no era un lenguaje conocido, sin embargo había unas notas que estaban escritas en Solari y la letra… era Diana, ¿Acaso dejó estas notas para mí? ¿Ella sabía que esto pasaría?, me senté en la mesa dispuesta a leer todas las notas que Diana había dejado.  
No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, no podía ser verdad… ¿Acaso todo lo que los sabios dicen es una mentira?, ¿Acaso hay un poder que era comprable al poder del sol?. Seguí caminando y llegué a un altar iluminado por la luz de la luna. Al pararme ahí mi mente quedó en blanco. Recibí una visión del pasado, el pasado de unos guerreros tan fuertes como los Solari, guerreros que creían en el poder de la Luna: el pueblo Lunari.  
Vi como estos vivían pacíficos, sin tener conflictos con ninguna nación, pero un día llegaron los solaris y los rakkoranos en busca de guerra. Los lunaris se defendieron lo mejor que pudieron ante el ataque sorpresa de éstos… pero no pudieron hacer mucho: Todos fueron masacrados solo por su creencia en la Luna, no quedó ninguno vivo… salvo un bebé recién nacido que fue rescatada por un bondadoso comandante Solari, el cual no aceptó esta matanza. Éste cuidó y crió a la niña… la cual resultó ser Diana: La última de su tribu… la última Lunari".  
"Después de ver todo esto estaba decidida, haría pagar a los ancianos por mentirle a nuestro pueblo, por hacerles creer que el sol es el único que brinda poder, los haría pagar por hacerla sufrir tanto.  
Se estaba haciendo de día mientras yo corría por la jungla, al llegar al pueblo seguí corriendo hasta mi hogar para tomar mi armadura completa, avisé a todo el pueblo que deberían reunirse en el templo con urgencia. Al llegar al templo los ancianos salieron a ver lo que sucedía"_

 _—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué hacen todos reunidos?—_

— _Descubrí la verdad detrás de todas sus mentiras—_

— _No sabemos de qué hablas—_

— _¡Hablo de los Lunari!—_

" _Los veteranos que se encontraban en el pueblo sintieron pánico por lo que había dicho, sonreí al ver que los ancianos cambiaron su expresión de confusión a una de miedo"_

— _Pueblo, yo soy la elegida del sol, y vengo a decirles la verdad… éstos hombres los están engañando, el sol no es el único que da poder, no es el único que nos protege: Existió una nación llamada Lunaris. Éstos veneraron a la luna, vivieron una vida pacífica bajo su cuidado… pero éstos ancianos, por miedo y odio a lo desconocido, con sus mentiras provocaron una masacre contra gente inocente._ _En la "zona prohibida" se encuentra su templo, en ese lugar vi toda su vida, desde que su pueblo nació hasta el día que los Solaris atacaron—_

— _E-Ésta insolente lo único que dice son estupideces, es una hereje. ¡Captúrenla y ejecútenla!—_

" _Todo el pueblo empezó a conmocionarse, no creyeron en mi palabra,_ _todos pensaron que lo que dije eran mentiras… pero antes de que me capturaran uno de los ancianos los detuvo"_

— _¿Por qué los detienes?, deja que acaben con la hereje—_

— _¿No te parece que ya es momento de dejar de tener miedo?—_

" _El anciano que me protegió me sonrió y se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme "Gracias por proteger a mi Diana". No podía creerlo, él era el comandante que había salvado a Diana aquel día. Éste se dió media vuelta y les contó toda la verdad al pueblo, el cuál estaba perplejo ante lo que el anciano decía, los demás ancianos quisieron intervenir muchas veces para que dejara de hablar pero los retuve hasta que el viejo terminó de contar todo.  
Después de lo ocurrido, después de saber_ _la verdad el pueblo tomó medidas con los ancianos. Se votó qué se debía hacer con ellos: algunos solo querían encerrarlos de por vida… pero la mayor parte, incluyéndome, pensaban que la ejecución era lo justo para la traición que cometieron.  
Se decidió entonces que serían ejecutados, no por mí ni por ningún soldado, serían los lunari los verdugos de los ancianos, sería la heredera de su legado: Diana. Solo se le perdonaría la vida al anciano que se negó a participar en la guerra, salvó a Diana y contó la verdad, pero debería pasar el resto de su vida en prisión"  
"Fui a verlo después de que fue dictada su sentencia para agradecerle el haberla salvado, éste me miró y me sonrió sin decir una palabra. Al día siguiente me llegó la noticia de que el anciano había fallecido, me dijeron que murió sin dolor y en su rostro había una sonrisa._

 _Pasaron los días, después de todo lo que había sucedido tenía una misión importante que cumplir, debía de ir en busca de Diana. No iba a ser fácil encontrarla, pero cuando la encuentre la llevaré de regreso al pueblo y confesaré todo lo que siento por ella, le diré lo que no tuve el valor de decir ese día, el valor de decirle "te amo"._

 _No tenía idea por dónde empezar a buscar, no creí que siguiera en el monte Targon_ _,_ _pero de repente me acordé de algo que me habían comentado los ancianos en los tres años que entrené con ellos, me hablaron de un lugar en Runaterra que era llamado la "Liga de Leyendas". Dijeron que ahí se encontraban los más fuertes guerreros de todo el mundo, inclusive de los que no son de éste mundo. Me aconsejaron que si algún día necesitaba encontrar algo, o una respuesta_ __ _los invocadores que se encontraban allí me guiarían._

 _Fue un largo viaje hasta la liga, al llegar tendría que pasar unas duras pruebas para lograr unirme, pero no me rendiría, debía de encontrar a Diana de alguna forma. Después de completar las difíciles pruebas logré unirme. Al entrar al lugar todo era muy raro: había tecnología que jamás había visto en mi vida, personas y cosas tanto raras como horribles, nunca me olvidaré del olor que salía de esa cosa a la que llamaban Urgot._

 _Al día siguiente de mi ingreso debería de presentarme para combatir en una especie de simulación que creaban los invocadores. Cuando entré a la arena vi a varios campeones que eran de mi equipo en la bot se encontraban una hermosa mujer albina con un arco echo completamente de hielo y era acompañada por una pequeña yordle que reía como loca, a la línea de mid parece que iría un hombre que parecía bastante serio y llevaba una capucha y a la jungla iba un gato gigante, cada uno fue a sus respectivas líneas sin decir una sola palabra… bueno excepto la yordle que seguía pareciendo una loca, se los notaba concentrados. Me habían dicho que en éste lugar si moría iba a revivir en unos cuantos segundos, pero parece que a la gente no le gustaba eso de todas formas. Llegué a la línea de Top y decidí esperar en los arbustos hasta que mi invocador me dijera que hacer… La verdad no estaba muy concentrada, estaba pensando en que debería hacer para encontrar a Diana y preguntándome si los invocadores me podrían ayudar._

 _De repente mi invocador me dió la señal de que podía avanzar. En el medio de la línea había unos pequeños hombrecitos peleando entre sí, y detrás de éstos estaba ella. Me sorprendí al verla, no pensé que la encontraría tan rápido y ella parecía igual de sorprendida que yo… No podía aguantar la felicidad que sentía, pero el invocador me dijo que no me desconcentre, que luego del combate podría ir a hablar con ella. En ese momento ella preparo su espada_ _y yo la mía, se sentía como cuando éramos chicas y entrenábamos juntas, antes de atacar grite"_

— _¡Diana, encontré la verdad!—  
"ella me miró con una hermosa sonrisa, la cual puso a mil mi corazón. Después de eso comenzó la batalla. Combatir en este lugar fue bastante divertido, el equipo contrario tenía como bot un hombre bastante raro el cual llevaba un largo bigote y se la pasaba repitiendo ¡DRAVEN!, este era seguido por una chica bastante linda con el pelo azul y un instrumento bastante raro no parecía hablar mucho ella eran una pareja bastante divertida, en mid había una chica con una larga cabellera roja y una cicatriz en su ojo y en su jungla había una cucaracha que según escuche provenía de otro mundo. Todo el combate fue muy emocionante nunca me había divertido tanto al combatir, los sabios no se equivocaban en este lugar se encontraban los guerreros más poderosos de toda Runaterra… lamentablemente mi equipo perdió… pero al salir ambos equipos se felicitaron entre sí, era raro hace un momento todos intentaban matarse entre sí pero ahora todos estaban sonriendo y hablando entre sí, tal parece que en la liga todos los conflictos entre campeones o ciudades se decidían dentro de la grieta, y al salir no había rencor. Cuando vi a Diana corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia ella, ya no podía esperar más tiempo y la abrasé lo más fuerte que pude y comencé a llorar"_

 _—L-Lo lamento Diana, sufriste mucho todos éstos años y yo no pude hacer nada por ti… Me tomó mucho tiempo pero al fin logré descubrir la verdad de la que hablabas—_

— _Sabía que lo lograrías, Leona, siempre creí en ti —_

— _Perdóname por no estar a tu lado para apoyarte cuando lo necesitabas…—_

— _No hay nada de que disculparse… para ésto están las amigas ¿Verdad?  
—No, Diana, yo no quiero ser tu amiga por más tiempo… incluso si no los aceptas quiero confesarte mis sentimiento… _

_T-Te amo—_

 _"Podía ser la guerrera más fuerte de los Solari, podía enfrentarme a miles de enemigos sin temer… pero siempre tuve miedo al rechazo de Diana._

 _Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mientras yo tenía los ojos cerrados, y lo que pasó me sorprendió… Diana había tomado mi rostro con sus manos y depositó un tierno beso en mis labios"_

— _Yo también te amo Leona—_

" _La abrace y empecé a llorar más de lo que ya lo hacía, ella se reía mientras me acariciaba suavemente"_

— _Nunca más te dejare ir Diana—_

— _Tampoco lo haré, quiero que estemos unidas… quiero que seamos un eclipse perpetuo—_

— _Me gusta cómo suena eso—_

" _Al fin después de tantos años logré alcanzarla… logré llegar a ella… protegerla… apoyarla… después de tantos años logramos estar juntas, estar juntas como el sol y la luna… estar juntas como el fenómeno más hermoso de la naturaleza, un eclipse"_


End file.
